half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow/Archive11
This talk page has been archived and is no longer active. If you wish to leave a message, please use the current talk page. Block Why do you keep blocking me?--STANCHRISRADU 15:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? I blocked you only once, and for a good reason, and it was long ago. So I don't get it. Klow 15:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't know you guys are so pretentious at pictures! I enjoy 99% the pictures on a site. --STANCHRISRADU 15:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::We are not "pretentious", we are organized. Other wikis use the same system, and it works fine. Klow 15:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Then what was wrong with my pictures and edits? I didn't write something unreal or post any pictures which do not include the game.--STANCHRISRADU 15:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I blocked you in July 2009, it was long ago - I don't even remember it, I just saw it in the log. It seems you disrespected the image policy, that's all. Klow 15:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::But I have been blocked recently again. If it's not you, then sorry. I just posted two pictures. Taken from Raising the Bar. I thought that if I use more pictures, it will attract people. I usually look at photos. Thats all. I didnt want to ruin you work or other admins work. If you usually discuss before putting a picture on the Wiki, then I am sorry and I will ask the admins from now on. --STANCHRISRADU 15:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ask the admins? Well, I am one. So it seems you are the one who uploaded the low quality concept art image of an early scanner that we already had for ages. All concept art images from Rtb have been on the wiki forever, so no need to add low quality duplicates. But you might have done it with another account, am I right? Because the "STANCHRISRADU" account has only been blocked once, and in July 2009. And please add your signature after your text, not before. Klow 15:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes. My actual account that I am writing now is with capital letters. I thought Stanchrisradu and STANCHRISRADU are one and the same. I am sorry for the confusion. Now I understand.So theyțre different. Because I have deleted the other account. I will ask if you have any pictures before I upload some. P.S You have all RTB pictures?--STANCHRISRADU 15:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You never thought about having a look at our Rtb article first?... Klow 15:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I have watched it now. You are right. I will ask you from now on if I want to put a picture or edit something. I wanna be part of this wiki because I consider myself the #1 Half-Life Fan(I know almost everything). ::Great! We need passionate fans, although I'm not sure I get what you mean by "I know almost everything". And you don't have to ask all the time about doing anything, being careful is enough. Klow 16:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) That is cool. Oh and before I forget, I like the game so I learned almost every detail of the franchise. :::Don't forget to sign, please. Klow 16:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I found some pages that need help on my WikiStickies. I managed to spell-check some of them. Hope it's not a bad thing.--STANCHRISRADU 18:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) WikiStickies are random, don't trust them. They even suggest you to put images on articles whose subject has not existent image. Klow 18:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) And how can I find pages to edit?--STANCHRISRADU 18:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The pages that really need help are here. Just read the introduction. ;-) Klow 18:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Gearbox Hey should there be a Gearbox-related wiki? Malekron 20:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You sometimes have very strange questions. Klow 20:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You know in the side menu right under Valve-Related wikis since they done a share on Half-Life and Counter Strike right? Also should there be an infobox on Game developers? Malekron 20:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::If you want to created a pointless "gearbox.wikia.com", go ahead. As for the infobox, the current one is good enough. Btw, you ask many questions, but did you do something for the Combine tripmine?... Klow 23:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Project I just modified a little of Codename: Gordon and I want to look on Half-Life 2 storyline. I've seen it's marked with the baby(it means it need help, right?). I know it well so I will announce you when I'm done to see the new page and say if it's good.--STANCHRISRADU 13:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Cool thanks. Klow 13:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) At Half-Life's service;).--STANCHRISRADU 13:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I just finished editing every chapter of the storyline. As soon as I call you again, it means I have checked it again and it can be removed from the problem-pages.--STANCHRISRADU 14:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes! No more mistakes from my point of view. But to be sure it's OK, please check out the Half-Life 2 storyline.--STANCHRISRADU 14:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok thanks, I listed it as cleaned up, with review pending. Klow 16:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Klow! I want you you to let me to repair the storylines. Excepting Portal(I don't know it).--STANCHRISRADU 17:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Fix any article you want, my friend! Thanks! Klow 17:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::And I'm very sad for you you don't know Portal. Klow 23:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I know the plot, but not so good(I haven't played the entire Portal), so I can't clean it very good, like I can at the Half-Life 2 and its expansions--STANCHRISRADU 10:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Cake WIKI???? okay, I dont know if this is supposed to be happening but, i typed in "halflife.wikia.com" and i forgot the dash, and it brought me to the "combine Overwiki".... but it was totally wrong. It redirected me to "half-life.wikia.com", but the page was COMPLETELY different, and the grammar was TERRIBLE. I even have a screenshot of the page to prove it. Again, I don't even know if this is supposed to be happening either. Zorakirby 01:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You dissin our wiki?? You'd better take this off, cuz klow can get very mentally unstable. He banned a guy for a year because once wrote 'Gorden Freeman'. Big McLargeHuge 03:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I love cake! :D DAWeeE1 05:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Finally! I've been looking for Cake Wiki for MONTHS now and every time it brought me to something called 'Combine Overwiki'. Shadgrimgrvy 06:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Is this an Aprils joke. Overlord Divine 07:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :NO Darkman 4 07:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Excellent joke! Hgrunt 08:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :This had to happen. We have to move on. Klow 09:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sigh, I bet he's been planning this for months. Working like a maniac to create all those red links. And that main image is very well 'shopped. Bramblepath 10:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) So, this Cake Wiki is for real or a joke? It was better before.--STANCHRISRADU 16:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Did you know there is a real "Cake Wiki": http://cake.wikia.com/wiki/Cake_Wiki ASBusinessMagnet 16:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Nice April's fools joke, now turn it back! T_T - Bling1907 Cheer up emo kid, woah woah woah woah, cheer up emo kid, woah woah woah woah woah :This joke sucks. Malekron 19:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Rofl. Ok let's go back to normal before it becomes the spam wiki. (no need to check if it exists) Be aware that now the admins will be even fiercer after that, and that even good edits will have you all blocked. (just partially kidding) Klow 22:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Have fun deleting all the random pages people made! Erickos 22:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) joahn freemant where is the articles on john freeman and the one about ordon and jimm? kthxbi New Portal 2 screenshots (concept arts?) uploaded Just FYI. Hgrunt 13:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm sorting these out. ;-) Klow 14:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) DIN fonts Where did you get them? They are very expensive so I'm pretty sure you didn't pay for them. I tried to found good ones in some P2P networks but I got no luck. And yes, this comment is breaking the law, so feel free to revert it :-P --Kyano 13:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Go to Half-Life 2 Beta files, hl2\resource. You will find 2 fonts inside it. SiPlus 15:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup I've finished with GLaDOS, and Chell as I mentioned before. Anything else you want "cleansed" specifically? - Halo-343 18:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Apart from the Portal article itself, the related articles still to fix are Doug Rattmann and Aperture Science Sentry Turret. Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube has been supposedly cleaned up, but needs checking and possibly rewriting/expanding. Personality Core is clean but needs expanding. The cake itself also deserves an article, but that's for later. Klow 18:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll get on it. - Halo-343 18:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. ;-) Klow 18:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) "Italics"? You left a message on my talk page about italics and then undid it? Why? Bramblepath 09:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. You got the wrong bloke. Nevermind, then. Bramblepath 09:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oops! http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=1217762 Knock yourself out. JgcxCub 10:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Date Disaster Now this is just very confusing, you best read it for yourself - Steam Forums - Official: Resonance Cascade NOT in 1998 Now, seeing as the person at the bottom of the thread has an image as proof, Laidlaw definitely said this. However, knowing Marc Laidlaw, he's very attatched to his work and hates the concept of canon. What makes things more complicated is that the 1998 stuff also came straight from Valve, Gameinformer did not "screw up" in any way, as they probably just copy/pasted the timeline from an email from Valve, as the writer of the article said that she only wrote the introduction. So, we're in a bit of a predicament here in the wiki. I'm thinking of sending Laidlaw a formal and properly written email, explaining all these contributing factors and the explanation I told you about how the 1998 date fixes the discrepancy on how GLaDOS took control, and get full clarification. What do you think? - Halo-343 12:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Damn damn damn. Let's just shut down the wiki. Klow 14:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::So, you're saying what exactly? - Halo-343 18:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Blargh. Go ahead and email Laidlaw; if We're really lucky we'll get a set date consistent with the 200# timetable. --Fireman V2 00:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hey! I found this first! I get credit for it D:< JgcxCub 09:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed. But that's not very flattering, since that makes you the one who ruined the wiki! :P Klow 09:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I sent an email, formal, polite and well written, and he responded in about twenty minutes. His answer didn't make any sense and he seemed kinda pissed: "Information coming out of Aperture about Black Mesa is bound to be biased and inaccurate. It is well established in the documentary evidence that was shipped with the original Half-Life that Gordon Freeman did not go to work at Black Mesa until sometime in the noughts." So, yea. We have two conflicting pieces of info, with an explanation from someone Valve that makes sense, and one from Marc that doesn't makes sense. Seeing as Marc is standing his ground on any changes in his work, the only other thing to do is to get clarification about all this from someone on the Portal writing team, Eric Wolpaw preferably. - Halo-343 10:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Marc's answer actually kinda makes sense. He suggests a theory I had, i.e. that Aperture Science didn't really know how far was Black Mesa in their work on teleportation, even though he rather seems to be trying to vaguely fix an inconsistency brought with that updated timeline. So maybe we should read that differently: in 1998 Black Mesa finally succeeded in their teleportation research and discovered Xen. That would actually make sense. Then Gordon arrived a few years later, between 2000 and 2003. "200-" was always set in stone, then. Then during that decade the BME happened. ::::::So I'll soon write again to Marc (and I pray for a more in-depth answer), and I'll ask him to explain what exactly happened in Black Mesa in 1998, and tell him how it makes sense for the lockdown and incident to happen at the same time, because because of the incident, ppl forgot to worry about the trapped Aperture employees. Because even though we interpreted this as the date of the incident, it actually can be read differently, the "ending the outside world" reference being just the consequences of Xen's discovery, whenever it was. Oh man, my head hurts. Klow 10:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's true, but what doesn't make sense to me is, if "information coming out of Aperture about Black Mesa is bound to be biased and inaccurate", then why would they create the illusion that Black Mesa won the race for functioning Portal technology? - Halo-343 10:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, that just doesn't make sense. I bet even Valve does not really know what information from Aperture is true and what is not. Klow 11:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Barney Calhoon NO!!! ok. Big McLargeHuge 23:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :"Calhoun". We mocked those misspellings on April 1st. Klow 08:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Op4 intro soundfiles Should there be articles on HQ Radio Operator, Goose 3 and 7 pilots? Also their was a file called "w6" any idea what that is? Malekron 22:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Magic tricks What sort of magic did you use to get rid of the title on the main page? I can't see __NOTITLE__ anywhere. Bramblepath 11:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea. :D It was already that way when I joined. Ask on the Wikia Central forums. Klow 13:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Thanks. Bramblepath 14:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Northern Petrol Hi, it seem you had blocked the page Northern Petrol, and I would like to create it. I think it's the petrol company that appears in HL2, so I fon't know why is it blocked. I would be thankful if you unblock it. Thanks. Victor.spain 21:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, what do you want to put in that article? That Northern Petrol was probably a company, probably providing petrol, probably before the Seven Hour War, and that it was probably an important company?... Klow 21:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I only want to leave constance of it's existence, is this very dificult? Have you seen the Splineter Cell Wiki? They have articles for every truck, car, building, etc. And the The Longest Journey Wiki too. Most wikis, like Mario's one, have articles for every pixel of every world. And I think it's important in the Half-Life universe since Gordon Freeman go the the refinery in a chapter of HL2. Victor.spain 21:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::The only way this brand could make it into the wiki would be as part of an article on the brands (fictional or not) found within the universe - so that would also include the real USSR cars from HL2 (Trabant, etc.), the fictional drinks found in Black Mesa (Yuck, Dante, etc.), the cut brands found in the HL2 Beta (Teko, T-Dog, Pepsi, Mariposa, Zaida, etc.), the weapon brands (Heckler & Koch, Glock), the other HL2 brands (Veikko, Atlantic, and the others written in Cyrillic) etc. - a thing I actually have had in mind for some time. That would make more sense, even though there is not much to say about it, apart from speculation. In a nutshell it does not deserve its own article. Klow 22:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::What about the article Dynamite? Is it really useful? However it exists. Or the article M35 cargo truck?. Victor.spain 22:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::These are used by notable factions, and sometimes by the player themself (dynamite is pivotal each time it's seen, unlike Veikko or Dante). There are not there just for scenery like all these brands. No brand, even Dr. Breen's Private Reserve, has a relevant part in the plot (even though the Private Reserve is notable within the scope of the Combine occupation). I'm not telling NP is irrelevant, I'm just saying it belongs to a broader article about all the brands, which would make it relevant. Think about an article similar to the Combine imagery or Earth creatures ones. If you are willing to create an exhaustive article about the brands of the HL universe, I'm with you. But I still have a lot on my plate, like correcting that damn Black Mesa Incident date, finish the BMRF article galleries, and Resistance imagery, as well as proofreading some "fixed" articles. And there's also the real world... Klow 22:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lemme start a draft here. Klow 22:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Naked Overwatch in EP1 I don't recall seeing them anywhere. You may be confusing it with MINERVA? --Fireman V2 02:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, you really see them. Still need to make a screenshot. And you were right]]. ;-) Klow 08:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Where exactly are they, then? --Fireman V2 23:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::They can be seen in the Citadel, right after the moment where you see a Dropship falling. Hgrunt 11:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, I didn't remember and didn't feel like checking now. Klow 11:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I saw the stripped soldiers 'wall' some months ago, however, I forgot the place. I think, the wall is in ep1_citadel_01 or ep1_citadel_02 map. SiPlus 14:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I just looked all over the EP1 Citadel, twice, and didn't see anything. :C --Fireman V2 18:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's because, as everybody here noticed, our friend Fireman V2 never can look closely. ;-) Search within "ep1_citadel_02" for this. Klow 18:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, no wonder. The fog on my comp is much worse than in your screenshot. I had to use noclip and scour literally every inch of the map just to make them out! --Fireman V2 21:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::My screen was actually made with noclip, because it's indeed not that obvious in normal gameplay. And tbh I was told that thing not so long ago; I didn't notice that back then in July 2006 when first playing Ep 1. Klow 00:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah. It's interesting that they'd make something so unique, then hide it away in a corner of the map where it's almost impossible to see. --Fireman V2 00:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::We could almost consider it as an Easter egg. But even in HL2 they are not that obvious to see... Klow 00:23, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wait, they were in HL2? During the pod ride? --Fireman V2 02:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::There are NO stripped soldiers attached to memory replacement device in HL2. The model was firstly shown in RtB, and used in Ep1 for first time. The only time we can see stripped soldier in the HL2 is in Nova Prospekt on the screen. I remember the 'wall' in EP1 Citadel, I even took screenshots but I lost them. Also, some NashaLife members also found it. SiPlus 16:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Uploaded images. SiPlus 16:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Don't upload orphaned pics! I added a pic of the stripped soldier in NP. Klow 19:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I didn't saw your image. And, this soldier isn't connected to Memory Replacement and isn't from Ep1. SiPlus 12:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Who says Nova Prospekt is in Ep1? I just mentioned I added it to the wiki. Klow 13:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) "imagemap" bug Some of you may have noticed the "imagemap" bug appearing in place of the era icons on the top-right sides of the articles. While the reason for this is unknown so far, we hope it will be fixed soon. Klow 11:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Gmod 10 I'm trying to create some weapon sweps have any ideas? :You better ask this on Facepunch forums. Hgrunt 14:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Not a Gmod Wiki We should push that point, a lot of people seem to think it is. --Fireman V2 02:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Everybody knows that HL2 is chip-ass fake of Gmod! --ШЛЫК 10:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah! We all know Gabe stole everything to Garry! More seriously Fireman, did you see many Gmod-related edits recently?... Klow 10:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, yeah. There's been plenty of activity recently from people who want help for G-mod. I mean, look at the section above this one! --Fireman V2 19:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's just one question; that does not consists of high Gmod-related activity. A G-mod question from time to time seems pretty decent for one of the most popular HL2-related mods... Klow 20:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't mean to seem whiny, but I've been seeing a lot of G-mod related activity around as of late. I just had to undo an edit from someone who thought a particular Mortar synth SNPC (of which there are quite a few, mostly crappy) was worthy of mentioning. --Fireman V2 23:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Side menu I just noticed that in the Valve-related wikis on the side menu there is a link to this wiki, which is, you know, kind of weird to have there.Erickos 04:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Dunno, it's just a list of all relevant Valve-related wikis. You think we should be removed from it?... Klow 08:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's kind of weird to have a link to this wiki on this wiki. Erickos 20:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair enough! Removed. Klow 21:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) An Angering Absense Well, long story short, and rather unfortunate, given my new place in administration and the fact that we're almost finished with the Portal aspect of the cleanup project, I will not be very active in the comming weeks. I won't go into details, as they piss me off, but I'm going to be quite restricted when it comes to internet access - I'll try be on as much as I can, but just a heads-up. Sorry about this, seeing as I'm now an admin, but I'm sure you'll understand. - Halo-343 17:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's alright, I'm not done with finishing what you started anyway. ;-) Getting deleted I noticed on your page about the flaregun that there was a request box, or whatever you might call it, to add some new images in order that the page might benefit. In reference to an occasion where the flare is used which was mentioned in the article, above the combine generator in city 17, i added an image of that event. The page lacks any picture of a flare being fired... The pic was perfectly relevant, so please tell me why it was deleted with the message that i shouldnt mess with the galleries and that you in particular wouldn't like that, despite the fact adding such an image was asked for? By the way, if any of that sounds rude, it isnt meant to be... Honest. Id just like to know... regards, Mrcow 19:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :It appears that you disrespected the image policy (and uploaded 3 times the same image of a rather poor quality) and messed up the gallery code. What do you want me to say to that?... Sorry if it was a good faith contribution, but in the end it all makes sense. And please start your topics on the bottom of talk pages, not top. If you feel a bit confused, feel free to request some help and directions. Klow 20:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, i didnt know the image policy... and about where i put this... what would the policy be in this case? (if its that simple, this is quite literally my first day) i know how i managed to upload it thrice, and it wont happen again Mrcow 21:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, with all the changes Wikia recently did to the way one can add images, the image policy cannot be seen with the way you used to upload your pic (adding it through a gallery), because I simply didn't know since I never use that way, and thus didn't customize the message seen when you choose your picture (so you have a good excuse, it just isn't your fault!). It can however been seen with the other ways, such as the , or the "Add picture" button above when you edit if you have the toolbar enabled (and I guess you have). So now check our , and read it thoroughly. Klow 21:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you :). I wasnt expecting to be treated this nicely on here. I hope next time i can get it right - when i can be sure i will, may i put the picture back on that page? Mrcow 21:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::As long as you respect the policy and don't screw up anything, you can! But users can tidy up after you if needed, as long as you show some good will. But if you are planning to reupload the same pic, I'm afraid it'll be replaced at some point, since the jpg compression is way too high. Don't use Paint, and don't even use the default screenshot shortcut. (use Fraps!) Klow 21:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks again. I'll make sure i dont screw up next time. I cant use fraps because i cant register it to its jpeg feature, as i dont have anything to make an online transaction with... is there anything else i can use? Mrcow 21:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I tend to save them as PNG in Fraps, then save as jpg with Photoshop (because to me the jpg compression of Fraps is too high), but no everyone has Photoshop. Jpg is the best format for screenshots, but a decent compression is important. Klow 13:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I undid the edit, btw. I didn't realize he had added a picture. My bad. --Fireman V2 23:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why do you edit so much as an anon?... Klow 10:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::That ip is from all the computers at my school; I don't want to risk logging in and having someone sabotage my account. -- 19:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Article Clean-up I looked at and edited The Uprising article. I believe that the article is good enough to be taken off the clean-up project list. If you would be so kind as to look at it and reply back to me on the matter, I would appriciate it. --Major Rambo362 23:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that! It'll be reviewed. And use the four "~" to sign. Klow 13:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you Major Rambo362 19:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol I said "use the four "~" to sign"... Klow 22:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I did. See what I did was when i was on the CoD wiki, I learned how to make a custom signature. It does that automaticly when I sign. Its under preferences If you want to try it and if you want me to change it back, I can. Major Rambo362 19:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's not convenient at all. You should always have a link to your userpage. Klow 19:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do you want me to change it back? Major Rambo362 19:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Do what you want, it's just my opinion. Klow 19:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Half Life 2 Mod Do you have any ideas for Combine or Navy Seals classes for my mod or maybe even weapons please message back. (John W. 13:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC)) :No! Klow 13:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) "External links" and garrysmod.org A month ago Garry has updated garrysmod.org and now only the Garry's Mod owners can download files. There are several links to garrysmod.org files on this wiki, which are now simply useless for a lot of users. Hgrunt 12:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :There are Gmod links? All I can think of is the one for that Kraken Base map. Besides, there's been an incredible upturn in G-mod-related activity now, which does not bode well. --Fireman V2 22:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I just noticed the new message at the top of the page. --Fireman V2 23:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I pondered over your remark and saw that indeed too many users think their irrelevant Gmod trivia belongs here. Klow 23:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed. As for the links, Hgrunt, you had to have Gmod 10 just to run them in the first place, so the only potential problem is for pirates, which is actually a good thing. --Fireman V2 23:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't see why we should remove those links. For instance Wookieepedia provides links to the "Hyperspace" section of the official Star Wars website, a section of the site only available if you pay. So if it exists and is relevant to the article, let's link to it. Removing these links would just be acting with solidarity towards the pirates, which is not our purpose. Klow 23:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My point exactly. Speaking of pirates, did you see the new episode of Freeman's Mind? :P --Fireman V2 23:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I was asking for help on a Half Life related mod not gmod 10 User:John W. :Use the four "~" to sign, my friend. And if you want help for mods, try Facepunch or Interlopers! Klow 13:36, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Tripmine disambiguation Hey Klow! I noticed the Laser Tripmine page needed a disambiguation. If I made any mistakes on it, sorry. Its my first time making one. Killaoflight 19:22, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Also, this is the first and last time you start a new topic at the top of my talk page instead of the bottom. And please stop confusing "it's" and "its" in your contributions. Klow 13:04, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Image of Chell Hiya, here's some further explanation how I got the reference shot of Alesia Glidewell. In June 2009 I sent Gabe an e-mail. "I was wondering whether you have any reference photographs of Alesia Glidewell, whom Chell was modelled after. I think it would be awesome to really get to see her all geared up in an orange jumpsuit, as to see what Chell'd look like in real life" Gabe forwarded my mail to Bill van Buren, who replied on 17 June 2009. "Hi ..., thanks for writing. Here's a shot from our reference photoshoot with Alesia. Best wishes, Bill Van Buren, Valve" This e-mail had the image I tried to upload to this Wiki as an attachment. So that's where I got it from. :I know who's talking, but please sign your comments! Thanks for the information! And please respect of image policy in the future. Klow 07:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Potentially problematic user Combineunit24A has made some bad edits recently. You might want to keep an eye on him, maybe even block him. --Fireman V2 13:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Someone just uploaded this crappy picture; it's from a user map claiming to be of portal 2, and it has appalling exposure. --Fireman V2 14:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) He also uploaded those pics without using the image template. Hgrunt 14:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Bot Are you using a bot through your account, or do you actually make that many minor capitalization edits? --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 13:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about the articles or the categories? I myself renamed some pages, and the bot renamed many categories. And I talk about the bot on my userpage, just read... Klow 14:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Problem For some reason, Combine Overwiki goes to a forum thread and not Overwiki:Combine Overwiki. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 14:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :These are automatic Wikia redirects. Sometimes they are wrong. It's fixed, but don't use these links, since this is not how "OverWiki" is spelled. Klow 14:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Merge of Combine Laser Tripmine Hey Klow, I have made a comment about the merge suggestion, and I hope you read it, thanks! Killaoflight 22:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'm closely following this. ;) Klow 09:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Main Categories on Main Page First of all, I'd like to say great job on this wiki. I enjoy reading it. I am not a contributor because I do not know much about the game other than playing it. I turn the site EB Wiki and was wondering how you make the left hand navigation menu as you please. I don't know how it works cause there's no editing guide for that menu. Also, how do you make a main categories box on your Main Page with icons, etc? It's nice and I'd like to make my wiki easier to navigate as well. Thanks so much. --Vartan.haghverdi 01:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! So. For the left hand menu, I can't help you, because it's a Wikia thing, and it closely works with the Monaco skin (MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar). For the icons on the main page, just look at the code, and copy/paste it on your wiki, then just rename the files. I can't help you more than that! Good luck! Klow 08:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you my friend. You are very helpful. And you even allow me to use the same code format! I am very glad I told you. I do not wish to copy code without permission. Thank you Klow! Vartan.haghverdi 17:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Adding some articles from the "need to add" section on your page As the title says, I will be adding some pages that are on your "need to add section". Im gonna make the Antlion Hill article. Killaoflight 04:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. Tell me when you're done. I pray for it not to be poor. Klow 09:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Mh, it seems that my prayers were not really heard... Klow 17:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The Director Hey did you know a prototype of the Director from L4D series was used in some of the battles in Episode 2? Malekron 19:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :What are you talking about. Klow 23:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The Artificial Intelligence in Left 4 Dead...along with Doug's interview about the Director which can be found here http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/left-4-dead-2-interview?page=2. Malekron 23:36, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry I misread your comment, I thought it started by "How do you know"... I didn't know that, nice find! Klow 07:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) The Half-Life Blue Shift Page The entire page for Half-Life: Blue Shift was deleted entirely, can you undo it? ---BlueFlamePRG 07:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :A Wikia helper made a mistake. Klow 09:36, May 9, 2010 (UTC)